Good Things Come to Those Who Wait
by ILovesMeSomeYaoi
Summary: Kurt has pursued Blaine, a vampire he met at a bar, for over a year, determined to be turned. Finally they meet again, can Kurt convince Blaine to do it. Does good things really come for those who wait? Or does it end with loneliness?


**Hello! Before you say anything, I was given permission by _yaoilover1013 _ to post this because she is my beta as well as I am here to inform you that at this time she will not be posting anything on her account. Explanation, here it goes: _yaoilover1013_ and I work together, and she first and foremost had to demote herself from her position because of personal issues, so she does not have the free time anymore to write. She went to the doctor a few weeks ago and found out, even though only being 21, she has ovarian cancer, something that runs in her family; she also found out her mother, who is only in her forties, has Alzheimer's. She feels as if she cannot put herself into her writing right now while she comes to terms to what has happened to her recently.**

**That being said, as mentioned before she is my beta and will approve anything I write of this story (as well as my own) before I post anything. I know she mentioned she was doing a mutant story as well, which I am taking over and will post as soon as I finish the first chapter and send it to her for approval. She gave me the ideas, I'm running with them :-)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. If I did, every episode would be about my babies Klaine or Niff :-***

* * *

**Prologue**

The man walked out of the bar with the green neon sign with pink trimming that read _The Fang_, pulling his coat tightly around his thin body. He was an attractive young man, someone who could be no older than nineteen, twenty-one at the oldest. He was tall, standing almost six feet tall. He was thin, but was slightly muscular in the arms and chest. His posture was straight, and he walked with his head held high, his porcelain skin shining under the moonlight. He had chestnut colored hair that was coiffed perfectly and his eyes were a unique, glasz color that could definitely hide his feelings. His body was wrapped in a thin white leather coat that stopped at the knees, showing his white skinny jeans and lace up boots that hugged his calves.

The man watching in the shadows smiled as he watched his prey turn his back to him and begin walking away. Silently he began following him, making sure to stay hidden in the shadows of the dark alleyway that way his prey couldn't see him. The man was a little shorter than his pray. He had curly dark hair that stopped just above his black triangular eyebrows, which were followed by hazel eyes framed by thin lashes. He wore a black leather coat that surrounded his body and seemed to stop just at his feet. He was wearing a thin black shirt and loose black jeans with black and white Doc Martens.

The chestnut was halfway through the alley when he stopped. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise and _knew_ someone was following him. He turned, seeing nothing but darkness and steam rise from a nearby exhaust pipe on the side of the building. "Hello?" he said out into the darkness, feeling uncomfortable when nothing answered. He shrugged it off as he turned back around so he could head home...

...And ran smack dab into something solid, causing him to fall onto his butt on the cold pavement below. He looked up to someone standing above him, someone with the skin of an olive-tone and the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen.

"My apologies," the stranger said, holding out to Kurt who took it and allowed to be helped up off the ground.

"Cheesus you scared me!" he complained in a musical voice.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. That was not my intention, I swear," the man replied in a smooth voice. "I hope you can forgive me. My name is Blaine Anderson. May I know your name, beautiful?"

The man blushed. No one had every called him that, and he liked it. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Well, Kurt," Blaine said, rolling Kurt's name on his tongue. "I hate to be the blunt type, but that bar you were at..."

"_The Fang_? What about it?" Kurt asked.

"You do know what type of club that is, don't you?" Blaine asked, raising a triangular brow.

Kurt swallowed, a lump forming in his throat, as he replied, "Uh...a bar that serves drinks, plays great music and has interesting people in it?" Of course Kurt knew what kind and club it was, but he didn't want to reveal that to Blaine. Unless...

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. I think you and I both know what kind of club that was. I know you're human, I can smell it on you."

Kurt looked Blaine up and down before asking, "Y-You're a..._vampire_?" He said the last word as a whisper, not wanting to anyone to overhear just in case someone did pass by.

Blaine smiled, and Kurt watched as two of Blaine's teeth extended until they were long and pointed at the end. "I am. Now, I do need to ask Kurt: what would possess you to go to a club like that? Are you wanting to die? You must be young, so why would you want to end your life so soon?"

"Firstly I'm twenty-three, so thank you for saying I look young," Kurt said, feeling a little flustered. "Also, it's not that I want to end my life. I want to know what it's like, being something so different from this world and being dominant over humans."

"Why would you want that? Eternity is a very long time and very lonely existence," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. "I know. I have nothing to live for anymore. I just graduated college, a year early. I lost my dad a couple of years ago, and he was honestly the only thing I was living for," he paused, taking a deep breath. "Also, eternity can be enjoyable if you have the right person to spend it with."

Blaine chuckled. "So, you're looking for someone you can have a relationship with and see if they would give you immortality?"

Kurt shook his head. "I am not that easy. I want romance as well as eternity. I believe in falling in love, and one day soon I hope I find that someone I can be with like that."

"Hmm..." Blaine hummed as he walked towards Kurt, who backed away cautiously. Blaine maneuvered them until he had cornered Kurt into one of the alleyway walls, and pushed his body against Kurt's, trapping the human from moving. "So innocent. I like that."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Innocent? I am far from it."

Blaine laughed. "Well, maybe your body isn't innocent. But your soul is. It smells so pure," he said, rubbing his nose into the crook of Kurt's neck and taking a deep breath. "Smells...delicious..." He scraped his fangs against the chestnut's pale neck, inhaling his toxic scent. "It would be so easy to turn you...so simple..."

Kurt shivered in anticipation. "B-Blaine..."

"Yes?"

"A-Are you teasing me?" Kurt whispered.

Kurt saw Blaine's grin as he leaned up. "I am. You think it's that simple?"

Kurt shrugged. "A man can dream," he said as Blaine backed away slowly.

Blaine chuckled. "Trust me Kurt, you are _so_ not vampire material." Blaine turned and began walking down the alleyway, back towards the club.

"W-Where are you going?" Kurt called to him.

Blaine looked over his shoulder as he said, "To pick up my friends, so we can head back to Los Angeles before the sun rises. See you around, Kurt."

Kurt balled his fist. "I'll show you! I _am_ vampire material! I will find you again, Blaine Anderson! And you will take back what you said and turn me!"

Blaine turned around with a smirk on his face. "Oh? And how do you plan to do that?"

Kurt gave him a confident smile as he replied, "I will find you, chase you even. I will make you fall for me, and make you want me so bad that you will beg to turn me."

Blaine smiled wide, flashing his pointed teeth. "I look forward to you trying, beautiful."

And with that, Blaine walked off, disappearing into the steam of the alleyway, leaving Kurt alone in the darkness.


End file.
